


Face to Face

by Cata_Lina



Series: Shielding [1]
Category: Michael Fassbender RPF, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Plot, Age Difference, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Erik Has Feelings, Erik cares more than he shows, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Character In Command, Fighting Kink, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe I wrote all this just to write a little, Inspired by GIFs, Light Bondage, Magnetokinesis, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Protective Erik, Reader Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Burn, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because no one is going to admit having feelings, bondage undertones, breath play undertones, constant fights for, dd/lg undertones, discretely, discussing murder, force fields, superpower fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cata_Lina/pseuds/Cata_Lina
Summary: It was a simple task: Get in, get to him, and get a simple explanation out of him.Then, tell me again how did we end up in his bed after almost killing each other?A few months after leaving some of her friends that day on that beach in Cuba, the young mutant Cath begins questioning some of Magneto's orders. She never expected things would escalate so quickly when she decided to confront the man that has become her boss, mentor, and friend.[There will be an animated GIF in every chapter.][Fluffy scene in chapter 4.][Shamless smut in chapter 5, which works as a one-shot.]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1) It will take a few chapters to get to the smut scenes, and there will be NSFW warnings in chapters with such content. 
> 
> 2) FYI, this fic was meant to be read as a stand-alone work and it works as one. Still, I think I should let you know its plot is complementary with [ my other series' plot](https://archiveofourown.org/series/686466).  
>  (This means, if you are already reading ["Endless Possibilities"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612732/chapters/17328193) you might find some minor spoilers here since, chronologically, the events there take place before the events in "Face to Face").
> 
> 3) I used the tag "DD/lg undertones", but the titles "daddy" and "girl" aren't used. The characters' relationship is actually more complicated than what that tag can describe, and it's inspired on the idea behind [**the DD/lg kink**](https://ddlg.me/) itself.
> 
> 4) GIFs are not mine. So, credits to the respective owners.

I can't stand it anymore. Is he serious? Does he expect us to go that far in favor of the cause? _To go beyond moral limits for his ideals?_ Does he really want us to do that for him? No, no. Wait a minute. I didn't sign up for this.

I knew what I was getting into when I joined Erik Lehnsherr's side. I left my friends and family behind in order to have a free life as a mutant, save as many people like myself as possible, and prevent another holocaust in which our kind would end up condemned. But I never thought about what it would take. I could give up the pleasures of an urban life, the frequent visits to bars, the parties and the dancing, meeting new people in those places and things like that. I even left home and quit my job a few months before running away with him, although I did it for other reasons at the time... Yet, if he had asked me, I would've done it for him. Gladly.

The moment right before Charles was injured by one of the bullets Erik deflected to save his own life from Moira shooting at him, I knew everything would change. I mean, my own county's navy and the Soviet Union's one were aiming at us and they had already fired their missiles to the beach we were in. We were a bunch of teenagers and…, how many? _Five_ grownups? How on Earth were we a menace to the two more powerful nations in the world!

They made a statement the moment they did that to us, and I made my choice then. Humans —I mean, those running our planet— had proclaimed war against our kind. Therefore, I wasn't going to let them rule over us, let alone allow them to kill, torture and use us as their lab rats, or slaves. However, that was what changed it all: That statement both the US and the USSR had made against us meant that we, mutants, would eventually have to choose sides.

That day, I saw how some of my dearest friends chose Charles'. I, on the other hand, chose Erik's.

I assume you can now see why there’s no way I’ll stand him insinuating I don't give a fuck about what we call _our cause_. The sole idea of me being some sort of _traitor_ for, in his words, "not fully committing" infuriates me. Who does he think I am! _A little child playing with tin soldiers?_ I know what war means, and I’ve prepared myself for the consequences of fighting in one.

Maybe, I’m _too_ aware of what it’ll take...


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Hurt

"Would you care to explain what you asked Banshee and Mystique to do?" I demand to know once the fancy-looking man that spent the last hour with my mentor abandons the private room. Another of his business contacts I’m not supposed to harm, or engage, unless the situation calls for it.

I almost feel sorry for the guy leaving. He has no idea what he just got himself into. Then again, being the designated bodyguard for the night, I’m not supposed to get involved. No. Tonight I just have to _look pretty and watch from afar._

That bastard…

As soon as the fancy guy stepped into the hallway ─not parting his eyes from my body─, I confidently walked into the room before he could take a second glance to my face. I don't regret practically closing the door in his face. This way, if we ever meet again, he won’t be able to recognize me. Besides, I have more important things to do than rejecting the drink the man was probably about to offer me. So, not wasting a second, I walked in my boss’ direction and, before he could stop me, I took a seat at his table as I formulated that question.

That's how I'm now sharing a VIP room with Erik Lehnsherr in the finest restaurant I've ever attended, which is right next to probably the best hotel in town. I even had to dress like a lady to get in here and finally have a word with him! It was a sacrifice I had to make once I found out about the details of the mission he, _the one in command,_ is sending my best friends to. That’s why I'm wearing this ridiculously tight, cobalt blue, sleeveless, pencil dress with stilettos that make my legs and ass look amazing ─both of them a birthday present from my lovely Raven─; as well as matching, yellow gold and sapphire jewelry I can’t really afford.

You see, I had to gain his attention somehow. And it seems to be working.

The light blue-gray shade of Erik's shirt under his black jacket makes his wide eyes look even brighter when he sees me. Fuck. I know he was expecting me, so his ajar mouth and the rest of his surprised expression can only mean one thing. I smirk at him wickedly, and I smile to myself. For once, I look far more poised than his usual self; and, apparently, even sexier.

"Catherina?” His tongue licks his lip before pronouncing my name. “How unexpected to see you like this.” He glances at me ─even though he was ogling at me when I made my entrance─, grinning and dazed. “You look divine, Cath. Please tell me…, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He says in that deep voice of his.

"Oh, don't you play those games with me." I say as I hold his wine glass and admire the ruby color and fruity aroma of the drink it contains. "You know your charming words and manners don’t work with me." I look right into his eyes pointing at him with the glass before I drink his wine savoring every drop of it. Oh, dear. It was a young pinot noir with the texture and taste I love. "Now, answer me, Erik. I asked you a question." I place the empty stemware back on the table.

"I guess you found out already. Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is you asked them..., _to kill if necessary_?" I tilt my head a bit to emphasize my disapproval.

"I know you think of them as your little brother and sister, but, Cath, you need to understand they are old enough to do this sort of things.” He explains, focused on refilling his wineglass and drinking the rest of the pinot noir. “They're far more prepared than you think. Their abilities--"

"I know their powers." I interrupt him. "I know Banshee can easily blow things up with his shrieks, so I wouldn't be surprised if he did the same to a person. I'm also aware of Mystique's strength and agility. I've fought her in several occasions. She wins almost every time. But I'm not talking about what they can do. I'm talking about what they can tolerate, and how they'll feel about what they do under your command."

"I see." Erik's voice changes completely. This is Magneto talking, _directing me_. "Let's take this conversation somewhere else." He sighs and stands, offering me his arm to walk out of the room, which I accept.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we’re not just leaving the room but also the building to step inside the five-star hotel next to the restaurant. He just offers me a calming smile, looking at me as if it didn’t really matter as we walk across the hall. We get in the elevator in silence and end up in one of the suites at the top of the hotel. I know he has fine taste, but isn't this too much?

"Here we can talk in private. Nobody will interrupt us." He states with one of those faces you can't tell what's in his mind while he opens the door.

"If I didn't know you, I would think you're trying to seduce me, mister Lehnsherr." I look at him as he closes the door behind us. Once he turns to face me, I can clearly see my visit could end up in something more if I wanted to. But I don't. What a waste. He's so handsome, smart and strong, I could easily take him with no regrets. Not to mention how sexy he looks in that black tailored suit and the way his eyes devour my body whenever he thinks I'm not watching... _"Too bad. Too bad. It looks like he's thinking the same about me."_ I swallow with effort and shake my head as I think so.

"So... Where were we?" He whispers in my ear placing a hand on the small of my back. His touch on my naked skin makes me shiver since I'm wearing a backless dress.

"The kids, Erik. The kids." I say as serious as I can. Fortunately for me, my poker face and voice are usually way colder than expected. This time they're callous enough to make him stop flirting.

"Right." He says. "So, you think they can't kill?"

"I just can't believe you asked them to!" I can’t contain my indignation.

"As if they had not been in battle before..." He turns his back to me, heading to the bedroom. And so, I follow him.

"That thing we did on that beach in Cuba wasn't even close to what you're asking them to do now! They didn't kill anybody." I say. Thought, I'm not sure if any of Banshee's screams got to seriously injure someone. "Not directly, anyway..."

I remember the way Riptide almost didn't make it to the end of that _'battle'._ I know no one wanted to kill a fellow mutant that day —except for Erik who had a score to settle with one of them—; and if I hadn't done something about it probably at least one of us would have died. That day, we —mutants— had been confronting each other for human's interests; not ours. It was Erik who had made me see that.

"And you still believe they wouldn't have if they had gotten the chance?" He scoffs, facing me.

"I know they're not ready."

"And how do you know?"

"I understand the difference between killing somebody in self-defense; by accident; to leave no witnesses behind; and 'cause you just want to. Of those options, some are easier than others. Maybe the last two, but only once you make up your mind to live with the memory of it... I know _you_ did."

"And you think that because I coldblooded murdered people I'm now asking them to do the same." He asserts and exhales noisily as he loosens the knot of his lavender, silk tie while sitting on the bed. He sounds dangerous; authoritative, and accusing. "What exactly do you think it means fully committing to a cause? _Our cause?_ It doesn't look like something _you_ would do, though."

"I know my limits, Magneto. And I know theirs too. You can ask-..., order us to murder. We may even do so! But, we're in this together, and we know it means sharing both responsibilities and consequences attached. Now, listen to me: If you abuse of their loyalty, you're gonna damage those kids. Mentally. _Emotionally_."

"Look who's calling them kids." The bastard scoffs and he looks so fucking comfortable resting on his bed as he unbuttons the top of his shirt and takes off his tie.

Ha! As if that was gonna do something to me.

 

 

Fuck.

"How old are you, again?" He then simpers, taking his jacket off and tossing it on a nearby chair along with the tie. He knows too fucking well how much younger than him I am. Still, it doesn't stop him from teasing and flirting with me.

"Don't make fun of me, Erik. I warn you. You don't wanna find out what I do when provoked."

"Oh, and what are you going to do, _kid_?" He leans forward, with his arms crossed; looking at me, defying me.

"Oh, screw you! I didn't come here to fight you, Erik. I just wanted to understand you better and make a point."

Oh, shit. Did I just tell Magneto to go fuck himself?

Shit.  I did.

I'm screwed.

Oh yeah, I am...

"And you just made a point." He stands up and walks to me, slowly. One step at the time. The closer he gets, the louder he speaks. "You think you're better than everyone else, so you can just come here and demand what you want; imposing your thoughts and beliefs? You think I'm just making you all sacrifice in vain, don't you? You don't _believe_ in me. You don't believe _in the cause_. You're here just because your friends came with me and you followed _them!"_ I notice the way his breathing accelerates and, little by little, his face reddens in rage. At this point, he's practically shouting every sentence that comes out of his mouth. "Saving fellow mutants and fighting for your own kind means **_nothing_** to you, because you're always thinking of what would happen to you if you lose those who mean something to **_you!_** You defend your friends because they're exactly that: **_your_** _friends._ If there are other mutants in danger out there you wouldn't risk your life to save them. **You wouldn't even put on stake someone else's life!** Oh, no...” He mockingly remarks with disdain. **“You're too selfish! TOO SCARED TO COMMIT!!"**

When he finishes he's standing right in front of me. I can now notice —once the echo of his lies and insults stop resonating in my mind— how the metallic objects in the room vibrate to, then, levitate in my direction. Magneto's eyes look at me showing nothing but revulsion and disapproval. I am one wrong step to be either finally out of his group of followers or executed, stabbed by all sorts of metal in a five-star suite.

Still, he should know what happens to those who threaten my life. Or my safety. And right now he's a menace to both of them.

I don't need any other incentives to make me force-shield my fists as I clench them. I'm about to punch him so hard from under his chin he's probably going to fall on his back not knowing what just hit him when, suddenly, I feel something cold grabbing my limbs. I curse at the realization of what's going on: He won't stop until he breaks me. Literally. Metal from behind me is holding me back, preventing me from throwing that well deserved punch I'm so desperate to throw at his face. 

" _Oh, Magneto. You have no idea who you're messing with..."_ is all I can think as the rest of the floating objects in the bedroom join to restrain me. 

The force-fields on my hands fade away despite having his infuriated face only inches from mine. There's no point in resisting him. So, I wait.

 **"You don't deserve being part of this Brotherhood if you're not willing to compromise your life and take others' lives on your way to success!"** He yells, and I swear, that's the last straw. 

Whatever I say and do next, I just can't help it:

"You think I wouldn't give my life for others?" I look straight at him as the hate grows inside me. "You say I'm with you just because of my friends and that I'm a selfish coward?!" I scoff raising an eyebrow. I may be helplessly tied up, but I still mock his words. "Shall I remind you _who_ was the one who projected her force-field between Moira and you so she wouldn't shoot you anymore? _Who_ was the first mutant to stand next to you that day when you made your call to choose a side?" He looks at me confused, but still furious. "You know nothing about me. I'm more loyal than any of your new followers you so fondly call _brothers_ and _sisters_. And you know why? Because _you and I share the same dream_. I want the same as you do... **Just in a different way!"** I shout and feel some sort of cold, hard, living string constraining my neck and torso as the rest of the metallic objects start pressing harder on the skin of my limbs.

 **"Your words prove _nothing_."** He shouts me down. "Tell me, my little Cath, what will you do to show your loyalty and mind-strength? Are you willing to kill if you’ve got to?!" Magneto barks, furious. No, _enraged._

Oh dear, I'm screwed. Aren't I?.

I have no choice, then.

If Magneto calls me _his_ , or _'little'_ , it's not because he's fond of me; but exactly the opposite. It’s a way to prove the power he has over me and, actually, how _little_ I mean to him. Apparently, he thinks I'm disposable if I can't meet his standards; and his next action proves my point. For a second, I look at him in shock when, demanding an answer, he tightens his fist and the metal around my body. How am I supposed to answer if this prick asks me all these questions while squeezing my ribcage and choking my throat! What the fuck is wrong with him? The Magneto I know would never put himself in risk by killing somebody he has been seen with in a place like this. Right?

Luckily, I don't have to panic. Neither I have to beg for mercy since I can still make it out alive from here. I have powers to prevent him from suffocating me, so I materialize force-fields between the metal and my constricted neck, chest, wrists, and ankles to allow the blood circulate and the air enter my lungs again.

I let him hear the evil laugh escaping through my twisted smile which echoes in the room.

"You think I'm a _coward,_ not capable to _kill_ someone?" I sneer once I recover my breath. "Let's see what you think once I'm done with you!" I expand my force-fields to free myself completely. And, before Erik knows what's going on, I have him trapped inside one of my bubble-fields. "...That, if you're still able to think by then." Slowly, I start decreasong its size around him. And the panic in his eyes doesn't go unnoticed when he finally feels the pressure of the air trapped with him.

I like to make my victims suffer, and inflict them the pain they caused me before they beg for mercy. The way my power works facilitates it: I can create fields just as Erik. His are electromagnetic, and mine are made of some sort of condensed energy. While he manipulates metal at will, I use my powers to shelter myself, or others, and trap things inside force-field orbs I'm able to create. If I hadn't done this before, it’s only because I truly respect and admire this man.


	3. Ceasefire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have it, a new chapter.  
> I wanted to post this last week, but life got in the way.  
> Now I had some time and I posted it before I said I would!  
> ^u^

 

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in right now, _honey_.” I warn him, paying special attention to his reaction as I pronounce that pet name.

Somehow, he manages to maintain a stern and defying look on his face regardless of the disparaging term of endearment. He doesn’t take his eyes from me, even when he’s clearly suffocating inside the solid shell I created with my powers.

I know how all this pressure over his rib cage is making him feel, but I still rejoice at his involuntary response when he's forced to literally bend the knee before me. I've dreamt of Erik kneeling at my feet so many times ─in other more intimate circumstances, of course, but, then again, this will have to do.

Despite all, he remains silent and still. Probably waiting for the right time to attack.

I like being in charge as much as he likes it. What a shame he doesn't like to share, though. We could’ve been such great partners in this crusade...

I give him a chance, and I pause before he can’t breathe at all. However, his reaction surprises me. He shouts at me, and he repeatedly hits the interior of the bubble-shaped energy shield as if it would make a difference. He still believes he can set himself free. Too bad he keeps belittling me, though. I could get used to that briefly displayed submissive side of him, which he so desperately tries to hide.

He may have fooled others, but he can’t fool me. He shows himself as collected and poised, but deep down we both know there are a few things that still terrify him. Losing control being one of them, so I use that to my advantage.

 _“How ironic that such a vital thing as air can end your life.”_ I think as I keep decreasing the size of the sphere and, as a result, increasing the pressure on his body.

It’s not the lack of air what I’m using to both overpower and discipline him, but the abundance of it in such reduced space. This way, it doesn’t take me a minute to have him twisting and scratching the inner layer of the force-field.

There’s nothing he can do to free himself as long as I don’t want him to. _I_ am the only one who can liberate him from his translucent prison. And that’s the only reason I stop before he loses consciousness. I don't want to cause any damage, to be honest. I like him, and I want him to understand he can’t always have it his way. Therefore, I also let some air escape so he can easily take a deep breath; and I’m careful not to do it too fast.

"Calling me a traitor will only make me angrier." I state, looking at the man recovering. "And you just experienced what I do when I'm angry."

"What are you doing?” He hisses with disgust once he’s able to speak; resting his right hand on his chest and the other on the force-field. He then looks up at me, concerned and discretely flexing his left hand in my direction.

I can tell he’s still trying to use his magnetokinesis against me, but I say nothing. Maybe I should've brought a camera with me. I don’t want to forget the way his face contorts as he understands I have the upper hand since he has no control over the metallic objects in the room.

“I can't use my powers…” He confesses in a whisper, only to inquire almost in shock: “Why?!”

I arch my eyebrows at his honest question.

“That's something I learned by accident a few days ago, actually. And I must thank _you_ for it.” I smile and playfully blow a kiss in his direction. “Hadn't you pushed me to explore my power and find new, practical ways to use it, I would've never discovered I can block mutants' powers if I encapsulate them in one of my bubbles. See? I'm blocking your magnetism!” I explain, thrilled. “Ain't that wonderful?”

"Terrific." He mutters, annoyed at the realization this is something he ─somehow ─ did to himself.

“And don't try to use any metal you have there with you.” I can't help but show him a Cheshire grin. “You'll just hurt yourself. And we don't want that, do we?" I add with the sweetest and most innocent voice I have.

"For God’s sake! For how long are you planning to keep me in here?” He utters in frustration, waiting for me to dissolve the bubble-field but, seeing I won’t, he sighs and asks: “Do you care to explain what you pretend by isolating me in one of your shields?"

"That's better. See how we're making some progress, _darling_? Now, let's try again."

"Don't you _'darling'_ me." He makes no attempt to hide his discontent. But it only makes me smirk wider.

"Don't you darling me, _please_." I correct him.

"Are you seriously going to do this, Cath?" He asks and, I nod. For a second there we say nothing as we study each other. Until, finally, he gives up fearing the force-field will shrink one more time as I slowly clench my hands. "Fine." He utters and sighs, making an effort not to roll his eyes. I raise an eyebrow, waiting for him to contue. It takes him another few seconds to finally look at me and say: "Catherina... Could you please tell me what you intend by keeping me in here?"

I hear the defeat in his voice.

"Take them back, Erik. Your words, your insults and lies." I command and he obeys once he notes both the determination in my voice and the anger in my eyes. He’s no fool. He knows what’s best for him. "If you were smart enough, you'd also confess how sorry you are for offending and provoking me." I then advise him.

He sighs, shakes his head and mutters "of course" to himself, smirking somewhat amused. But then, once more, he looks me in the eye and does as he's told. Can you believe it? 

“You know why I’ve been keeping you trapped, don’t you?” I ask in a soft voice.

“I do." He replies, lowering his gase. And, contrary to what you may think, he says not in a smug way: "I shouldn’t have attacked you the way I did. I shouldn’t have said the things I said.” 

He asks for forgiveness for using his power on me like that, along with apologizing for not listening to me and not consulting with the rest of us when elaborating plans. I didn't even have to ask him to do so! I swear, if he continues behaving like this I’ll have to do something with him.

He then tells me that at the very beginning of the Brotherhood, when it didn’t even have a name, he had said we all were in this together. I remember, but back then I didn’t know what he had meant. Now I see he never really wanted to be _the_ leader. He just happened to be one.

I gulp. I don’t want to feel guilty after almost choking him and making him fear for his life. And now, I’m having second thoughts about still keeping him inside my bubble.

"What else can I do for you, Cath?" He inquires with no traces of disdain in his voice and with good manners after all.

Damn, I adore this side of him.

I falter, and I may be smiling when I step closer and announce:

"As it seems you learned your lesson...," I stop to check if he thinks the same, resuming as he closes his eyes for a moment and nods affirmatively. His head remaining lowered as I speak. "I have a gift for you: I promise I won't use my powers against you, if you promise the same."

"I promise not to use my powers against you. Ever." He solemnly swears, still kneeling on one knee inside the bubble and looking up to me. This time, there's no disrespect in his words. In fact, I know he regrets using them in the first place. I bet the marks on my neck are as visible as the ones on my wrists and ankles.

"I hope you now understand I'm not afraid to stain my hands with anybody's blood for our cause, and that I have no intention-…, neither have I motives to kill you... Yet. But, hurt those I consider my friends and family and you'll suffer the consequences.” I can tell a shiver runs down his spine when he hears this. He knows I’m serious. “On the other hand, I'd gladly do this and more for you, _for us_ , if you let me be part of this Brotherhood."

"I see." Erik says more to himself than to me. He closes his eyes and softens his expression, assimilating and considering my words. He doesn’t answer me, though.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this to you. Honestly. But you gave me no choice. I just came here to protect Mystique and Banshee. I don't want them to become heartless assassins when other brothers or sisters can easily take care of that particular task. We're just fine with the merciless murderers the Brotherhood already has... You and I are more than enough." I say this allowing my lips to curve a little at those last words.

If Erik didn't know I had already taken a few lives to protect myself without regretting it, now he knows.

He stares at me, analyzing me as he tries to stand straight in the force-field sphere, but its reduced size prevents him from doing so. That's why I expand it, allowing him to arise with dignity. I notice the awareness and appreciation reflecting in his eyes when he stands before me.

"Agreed." For my surprise, Erik states after a few seconds in silence. I can tell he's being sincere. "If you accept my apology, then I shall accept yours. But I’ve got my doubts about you working with us..."

I grin at his statement. Of course he wouldn’t forgive me or rely on me so easily.

This is the Magneto I know: proud —sometimes, to the point of being quite arrogant— and always cautious. So, how to make him understand there’s no reason to distrust me? I must show him how committed I am to ‘the cause’.  Therefore, I not only promise I’ll follow his instructions under his command; but I also offer him my fidelity and I promise to avenge him as well as our brothers and sisters if I fail to defend any of them. My previous offer still stands. He may as well consider himself my friend and family, because he has my protection. That’s what the Brotherhood is about after all.

But that’s not enough.

"Come on, Erik, I’m one of the strongest and most useful allies you'll ever have." I add with nothing but confidence and honesty in my voice, and I insist: "Getting rid of me will be one of your greatest mistakes. That, because I'm your first and one of your most devoted followers…, and I'm loyal to you. Just think about it and the great things we’d accomplish if you just let me take part in your plans. And I don’t mean executing them once in a while. Oh, no!…" I scoff. "I wish you entrusted me with their designs too, so…" I state and I try to continue, but my voice shakes, and my vision gets blurry. I take a few seconds trying to comprehend what's wrong with me. I hadn’t realized I had these feelings bottled up until now that I finally speak up: "So, please, I-... I don't want to feel used as if all I am to you was your bodyguard and human shield..."

With these words, I make the force-field around him vanish as tears run down my cheeks. My ability to speak dies out with Erik’s confinement. I'm having difficulties to breathe with ease and my knees tremble... I didn't expect this confession to be so painful, but I’m at the mercy of this strong and fearless mutant...

Truth be known, I've always been.


	4. Tactful Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #comfort

For a moment there, he just stares at me, folding and unfolding his arms, clearly not knowing what to do.

I don’t know how to react either. I’m speechless. I didn’t come all the way here to complain. Let alone to attack him and end up crying because I’m not satisfied with the single role I’ve been allowed to play. Yet, here I am doing exactly that.

If only he allowed me to take initiative. If only he listened to what I still have to say… But there’s not much I can do at the moment.

"Is this how you really feel?" He asks, concerned. And, as I don’t answer his question ─you can’t really call my sobbing an answer─, he walks to me. My legs can no longer support me, and he seems to note this. Before I can say or do anything, he holds me in his arms. I’m so astounded by his actions that it takes me a while to register the affectionate way he seizes my waist with one hand as he caresses my temple with his fingertips and confesses: "I'm so sorry, Cath. It was my mistake.” He frowns when his deep icy-blue eyes lock with mine for a second, and that’s all I need to be certain he’s being sincere. Immediately, I look away, trying to hide my face before I start crying. When I do so, I hear the whisper of a plea escaping his lips: “Please, do forgive me."

I can't believe my ears. Did he just...? After what he apologized for in my energy shield, it still astonishes me to hear from _his_ mouth an honest admission of guilt followed by an imploration for forgiveness.

I wipe the tears from my eyes. I don’t want my mentor to see me like this. So, I make an effort not to break down in front of the man I admire and respect the most, who also happens to be the reason I feel so disappointed and underappreciated.

Can you now see my dilemma?

I haven't recovered from the shock of his last words when, all of a sudden, I feel him kissing my forehead. And, as if the unexpected display of affection wasn’t enough, after a few seconds in which all I’m able to do is blink, he seizes my face and pecks me on the lips.

"Erik, what...?" I try to ask once he pulls back now that I can stand on my own. I’m still startled when, trying to calm me, Erik murmurs with a soft voice:

"Sch, mein Süβe."

I can’t think straight. He called me _his...,_ sweetheart? Honey?

 _“Things can't be that bad, now can they?”_ The nervous voice of my conscience asks in my head. _“Magneto only speaks in German with those he trusts. Sure this means I'm still his follower and part of the Brotherhood. Right?”_

He called me his and, this time, he meant it in a good way. That’s all I know and care about since my brain can hardly process our lips just touched for the first time. I close my eyes and sigh in relief.

 _“That's right.”_  I respond in my mind. But, no matter how much I try to breathe in and out normally, I’m still sniveling. And, out of nowhere, he tenderly lifts my chin and plants several small kisses on the humid paths my runaway tears leave on my cheeks.

“Mag-neto??” I open my eyes wide. “Wha-... What are you doing?!"

His gesture almost moves me, but it won't fool me. The Magneto I know would do anything to make me feel comfortable and valued in order to keep me as an ally. I mean, what else could it be? If that’s not the reason, he wouldn’t even bother...

Or would he?

I can't imagine why the strong hands of the dazzling man I have a crush on are gently cupping my face as he covers it in kisses, asking me to stop crying, begging me for forgiveness. As he doesn't stop, I knit my eyebrows in wonder when I sniffle and call him by his mutant name one more time.

Or…, so I intend. What really comes from my lips sounds more like a moaned plea than a reproaching call of attention.

As a result, he swiftly hugs me. He leaves me no choice but to bury my face on his fit torso, which is ─surprisingly─ soothing. He gently strokes my back in comforting circular motions as he once more speaks in German, saying over and over again that we’ll find a way and everything will be fine. I inhale the intoxicating, luscious perfume emanating from his slightly opened shirt and I can’t help to nod, which seems to calm him a bit.

Who would’ve guessed we so desperately needed the comfort of one another?

Before I can understand how unusual and dangerous this situation is, I become conscious Magneto himself is resting his face on top of my head. I gulp at the realization I don’t need to know why he’s so caring as long as he keeps making me feel this appreciated, protected and safe. I keep my eyes shut, forcing myself to relax, and I listen to his voice resonating in his ribcage:

"I never intended to make you feel like that. You're nobody's shield, Cath. You mean much more than that to any of us. From now on, I promise you don't have to be in the vanguard if you don't want to."

I take a step back as soon as I hear that last statement. That's not what I asked for, but it's nice to know he worries about me as much as I worry about him. I don't need to look at him in the eyes since I can feel the concern in his voice. I keep looking at his shirt in silence, processing all this; until I shake my head and withdraw, replying:

"Erik--, Magneto, please. That’s not what I meant.” I meet his eyes as I explain: “I just want to make sure no one will stress and put more pressure on my friends. You don't have to do this."

He grabs my hands and I ─still astounded by his abrupt demonstration of affection─ let him lead me to his king-size bed.

"I won't ask them to do something they don't want to do.” He says, and we sit side by side on the bed. “Does this make you feel better?"

There’s a moment of silence. He gulps waiting for me to answer; and I make this noise that sounds like something between a sigh and a chuckle, not able to believe what I hear.

"Really?" I inquire. I feel I’ll be crying again any time soon.

"I promise." He whispers as he hints me to lean and rest my head against his shoulder. I hear his strong, steady heartbeats. It soothes me even if we're this close and his touch could easily arouse me in other circumstances. "In fact, I wouldn’t ask such thing to any of you.” He murmurs in that deep voice I love so much as I let him wrap one arm around me. “You’re very precious to me and I shouldn’t have forced you to do things that you didn’t feel comfortable doing. But know something, Cath, I only press those I know can do better. Those who can be greater.” He adds, and I don’t need to look up to know he’s grinning. “You and your friends are the only ones from whom I demanded a stronger commitment. And that’s because…”

“Because you saw something in us.” I interrupt, knowing where this is going.

“Indeed. I guess I was blinded by the possibility of you becoming the strong mutants you’ve always wanted to be and I didn’t pay attention to the damage all this pressure was causing…” He gulps, not looking at me, as he holds me tighter. “It was my fault. I should’ve seen it sooner. You’re right, they’re not ready.”

“Thank you.” I smile, closing my eyes and relaxing against him.

“What for?” He scoffs. “I injured you, Süβe!" He says, studying my wrists and neck.

“’What for’?!” I repeat, withdrawing and meeting his gaze. “Well, thank you for listening, for starters. And if you're worried about this, I think we’re even.” I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

“I’ve got the impression you didn’t leave me a choice but listen to you. You’re an obstinate girl and that’s one of the things I like about you.”

“I can say the same thing about you.” I smirk, making him giggle for a second. But soon he hums and we fall silent. Only then I notice...

 _ **"One** of the things I like about you.”_ I repeat to my self.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” He sighs and he admits this after a minute, running his fingers through his hair.

I keep my eyes on him, trying to decipher his words, and so, I barely notice him when he removes a lock of hair from my face before nerviously replying:

“Likewise.”

I’d like to thank him for giving me a second chance, but then he lifts my face by placing his middle and index fingers under my chin. Something inside me tries to warn me, but then again, I can't even understand the effect he has on me. His touch is intoxicating and reassuring. And as soon as I realise why I feel this way, making me meet his dangerously indecent gaze, he tentatively asks:

“What do you say if we continue what we left unfinished when I brought you here?" His digits gently pressing against the skin of my throat, descending down to my breastbone.

I gasp at his touch and, for half a second, I freeze once I hear such an audacious proposition.

"Are you serious, Erik?" Before his hand goes any further, I back away to exclaim surprised, yet amused: "You were choking me with your powers a moment ago! I almost killed you, and you're still flirting with me?"

However, my words and truths are not enough to extinguish the lust in Erik’s eyes. Oh, my, those eyes...

"Well, it's not as if I didn't know you could use your powers to fight back. Maybe I was looking forward to seeing you in action. And the almost killing me part..., that's not a turn-off for me." He declares this last part looking down at his shiny black shoes.

Wait a second... Is he embarrassed to admit it?

I can't hold back a quiet laugh as I get to understand what's going on. This could be fun.

"So...,” I grin wickedly “-you're into that kind of kinks too?"

"Too?" He glares at me from top to bottom biting his lip, not sure of what I'm saying. "Who else enjoys kinky foreplay?" He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, dubious. "You?"

"Fuck off!" I jokingly punch him on his arm because no one should look that sexy. This time, there's no force-shield on my fist. "We're so alike, Erik! That's why we can't stand each other for too long." I say as I raise my legs and I playfully move my dark blue high heels at the end of them. I look at my sore ankles where he grabbed me, thinking I'll probably be all bruised by this time tomorrow.

"Then, good for us it'll only take us a few minutes... An hour tops!" He jokes at my side, leaning back on the bed and resting on his elbow. I keep looking at my feet as I notice my cheeks finally blushing, but I can tell that cheeky grin I can’t resist is on his lips.

"You can stay the night with me… if you want.” He adds when he hears no reply from me. “I promise not to do a thing in your sleep." Out of the corner of my eye, I note he gives me a seductive wink.

"Erik, you're promising too much lately." I dare to state, staring at his dazzling blue-gray eyes to provoke him. "I wonder if you can keep all your promis-..." I tease, but he stops me before I can laugh at him.

"Shhh, my lovely Cath." The handsome man before me whispers, sitting up and immediately leaning in my direction. And, to my surprise, he passionately kisses me.

This time, I do get aroused with the feeling of his lips on mine. I close my eyes and hold him as I fall on the bed, laying on my back. In a second, he’s on top of me, deepening the kiss. We stay like this for a while as we get lost in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter is next. I'll post it by/before the end of the month, once I update my other Fassbender fic "First Impressions".


	5. Concord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events that took place in Erik's suite that night, Catherina is willing to forgive Magneto's offenses if he forgives hers. She realizes that, after all, she has always been at his mercy and, much to her surprise, he's been looking for this for some time now. One thing leads to another and they end up letting off some steam in an unconventional —and probably not the smartest— way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: #smut #orgasmdelay #handcuffs #switching & #pornwithoutplot  
> So, you can skip this chapter if (somehow) you came here for the plot.

I never thought I'd be in this position... Okay, fine. I did imagine being exactly in this position, wrapping my arms around a very enthusiastic and disheveled Erik as we make up on his bed. Only that I never thought it would actually take place. We're friends and all, but he's my mentor and I've just recently discovered I'm one of his favorite followers.

So, it's quite a surprise when the gentle kiss he unexpectedly iniciated becomes this sensual display of power or, should I say, a desperate plea for acceptance. And, who am I to refuse him some emotional validation? Alfter all that's exactly what I came here for. I was longing for his attentions too. And so, I get lost in his ministrations.

I groan and part my lips when I feel his tongue in my mouth, and damn! His touch is as fervent as delicious. All I can do is kiss him back with the same intensity. And, only when we need our mouths to breathe, Erik recoils and pushes me further on the bed so my head rests on the pillows.

I can't part my eyes off him when he licks his swollen lips and crawls seductively toward me. He places my extended legs between his knees and sits astride my lap before unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, removing it from his fit torso.

Wow! He's stripping on top of me and I have VIP seats to the show. His whole body looks so hot from this angle. I can even touch his broad chest if I extend my hand, and I do, assaulting his lips with mine. I trail my hands up his magnificent body and down his fit abs once he takes his shirt off. Oh my..., this gives me ideas...

I leisurely bring my hands down to his belt to unfasten it as he inhales and exhales excited, looking at me from above.

"Did I mention how stunning you look in that dress?" He asks with a deep sexy voice to make conversation. I don't take his words too seriously since he probably just said so to remark what a pitty it is that he's gonna take it off.

"You _did_ say something when you greeted me, yes. Now that I think of it..." I remove my hands from his pants, teasing him. I frown and rest my index finger on my chin, pretending to make an effort to remember what he said when we met this evening.

"Goddamnit!" He mumbles a bit impatient as I take my time to reach his manhood. "Do I have to do it by myself?" He asks as he unbuttons his pants. I just smile seeing how his belt flies across the room and the zipper gets down on its own.

"Slow down, Magneto. Let me help you with that." I reply giggling at his reaction, and I sit up to lower his pants. He then stands and helps me to take them off while he also removes his shoes and socks. He hasn't noticed yet but I just made him undress before I did. And so, I can't help observing how much I like the view: "Mmm. You look so sexy stripping like that, _honey_." I tease him, admiring the bulge under his boxers. 

"What are you--? _Honey_?" He asks before he notes I'm making fun of him. "Oh, you little brat..." He exclaims with irritation once he sees I'm laughing, still fully clothed. "You better say goodbye to your dress before I tear it apart..." And sooner than he finishes his sentence, he pulls my dress off while its metallic clasps magically unlock. In two seconds he has me laying in front of him in nothing but my blue golden necklet, silk panties, and high-heels. He gulps down as soon as he stares at my exposed breasts. His amused expression fades away since he wasn't expecting me not to be wearing a brassier.

These are the top two things about him that turn me on: Magneto using his powers on me, and the fact that the two of us are always competing for control. The third one probably being the ravenous look he's now giving me.

I roll on the king-size bed away from him so he can take a better look at what he's about to taste. I stand up, turning my back on him once I reach the end of the mattress and with slow, playful, sexy motions I allow my panties to drop to my feet. I feel his gaze on me as I step out of them and, without hurry, I walk back to him, which makes Erik hornier. And I know this for the way he reacts and keeps staring at my stark-naked body. I recognize in his eyes the same devilish look of possessive desire he gave me a while ago when we entered this suite.

My necklace and stilettos are pretty much the only things left on me, and the latter resonate against the floor with my stride until I'm in front of him. I extend my arms and I slowly ran my fingertips along his chest; barely touching him. He breathes in and out louder and louder as I keep going south. Since he doesn't move, I pause. I look fixedly at his lustful gaze when I place one knee on the ground. We both know what will come next; hence, I bite my lower lip in anticipation, and once I reach the waistband of his underwear, I pull it down to the floor.

I immediately gasp at the appealing view of its length. I can’t help to lick my lips at the sight of the delicious, visible head of his semi-hard penis before I seize the base of it with one hand. I grin and, surprising him, I lean closer not parting my eyes from Erik’s cock as I grab his hip for support with my other hand.

"Hey, you don't have to do this..." He murmurs and tenderly raises my chin to meet his gaze. But he knows I want to. I smirk as both my knees touch the floor and I start pumping his member in my hand without taking my eyes off his troubled face. "Ohh, fuck!" He mutters with a husky voice while his free hand descends to fondle along my neck, collarbone and shoulder; sometimes with gentle strokes and, in other occasions, pressing his fingertips and fingernails against my naked skin. It's a display of dominance but, at the same time, an acceptance of his own helplessness.

What a revelation.

It certainly encourages me to keep going.

"Mmmn..., please." He soon groans, looking up at the ceiling and bending back a bit as I move faster along his dick.

"You certainly know how to please me, Erik. Keep begging me like that and I'll reward you later." I purr with a playful silky voice. The deep sounds coming out from his throat as well as his desperate attempts to breathe normally sound way sexier than in my fantasies…

Speaking of fantasies… I hold his hipbone tighter with one hand, and I stroke his stiffness one more time from the very base to the tip. Then, I guide him to my mouth as I feel the need to lick the luscious head of his cook.

 _"OhmmmeinGott! Bitte..."_ It's all I manage to hear because the other sultry growls coming out from his mouth are incomprehensible.

As recompense for his lovely supplications, I start bobbing my head; sucking him, and intensely pumping his length when not. In addition, I touch and add a little pressure to his perineum once I raise my gaze to watch his reaction. I moan when I taste his pre-cum as I lap his delicious, perfect dick. And it makes me even more aroused to see him shudder with his eyes shut, and his lips parted in a silent _O_...

Goddammit! I should've brought that camera...

I can feel him placing his hand on the back of my head, and he soon grabs it tighter; so, I recoil before he can establish a rhythm on his own. Would it be too dangerous to test the limits right now? If there's something I want more than screwing Erik is to overpower him, even if just for one night. _Tonight_. That’s why I can’t let him take control of the situation...

Once I stop, I can hear him muffling a whimper when I take his cook out of my mouth, making a lustful 'pop' sound. He looks at me and frowns in something between pleasure and discontent for a moment, not understanding what just happened. Annoyed, he steps out of his underwear, kicking it aside. I'm still licking my lips when he reaches for my hand, quite forcefully, to raise me from the floor.

He pulls the sheets back and throws me over the bed; not violently, but rough enough to make me fear the worst: He's gonna make me pay for what I just started and didn't finish... But, just as I think all that and before I can notice how close he is, his lips find mine, once again. He doesn't restrain himself when he kisses me, biting and slurping my tongue with the same fervor and desire I suck him off.

Fuck. I sure must have done something good, after all...

I respond placing my hands on his cheeks, deepening the kiss. I feel his weigh on me, and the contact of skin against skin is breathtaking. I gasp and he nips mi lower lip before licking and nibbling all the way down to my breasts.

"I swear. If we don't hold back, one of these days your eagerness is going to be my downfall."  I hear him mumble with his face buried between my boobs. His statement doesn't really surprise me. It makes a lot of sense.

"I could say the same about you..." I reply and take some distance to look at him. In nothing but my heels, I rest on one side; displaying my naked body to the man and mutant I admire and desire. "Too bad you said this would take an hour, tops." I voice in jest.

"Don't worry. I plan on taking you for longer than that." He grins and moves slowly toward me.

"I hope you don't mind if you bottom, then." I half joke, not looking at him for a moment to remove my high-heels.

"You'll have to make me." He says holding me from behind, burring his face in the crook of my neck and inhaling my perfume. "But..." He whispers and breathes against my ear; tracing my neck with his nose, and from my hips to my ribs with his hands. "...If that means having you seductively rocking your hips on me and bouncing your breasts above my face; then, maybe this time, I can make an exception just to see you like that."

I shudder at the idea and he starts rubbing his hands up and down on my body. He explores my chest and plays with my nipples with one hand. While, with his other hand, he switches between stroking my butt and my thighs. A gasp leaves my mouth and I part my legs as I bend back resting my weigh on his torso and my hands. His touch feels so natural on my body... Before I can manage to comprehend why our bodies feel so good together,  Erik —now kneeling behind me— kisses my neck, shoulder, and collarbone at first; but, soon, he licks and nibbles them as he grabs me by my jaw and caresses my hipbone and inner thigh.

He goes further with every moan that comes from my mouth; until I can no longer make a sound because he gives me another passionate kiss, pressing right in the middle of my throat. Fuck! Is this how it feels? I see now why he likes it so much. The pressure is just enough to make me conscious of the power he has over me. I bit more and I would choke. A little less and I would whimper at the lost contact; even if his other hand descends closer to my sex.

Our tongues meet and I bite his lower lip hard. I make him growl and moan before breaking apart to take air. But he continues going down on me, kissing my —now free— jaw and boobs to, unexpectedly, stop. Erik holds me tight with one arm wrapped around my ribcage when I twist my head a bit to see him licking his fingers. His free hand gently strokes me in the way I like it most, and I gasp as he skillfully brushes my damp folds.

I feel his lips curving up in a smirk against my neck as I hear him purring once he notices I’m more than ready to feel him inside me.

"Oh, fuck, Erik." I say next to his ear as I bend back and I close my eyes lost in his touch. His fingers fucking me feel amazing. I can sense his irregular breathing, and his erection pressing against my lower back as we move together. I can already feel the wetness dripping between my legs. "Stop the teasing and fuck me already." I command him with my eyes closed.

"Stop the teasing and fuck me already, _please_." The bastard behind me mocks me whispering these words in my ear.

"Oh, you fucking prick-... Ahhhmmmph!" I can't finish cursing because, suddenly, he inserts a third finger in my pussy while, with his other hand, he circles my clit in the most exquisite way. For my own embarrassment, I pant and whimper when he also bites the back of my neck. He moves his fingers in and out, faster and closer to the right spot with every thrust. There's nothing I can do but to gasp and shiver under his touch.

"Oh! How lovely you sound when I touch you, my sweet, naughty, little minx." He whispers as he nibbles the lobe of my ear. Fuck, I swear his voice couldn't be sexier. And having him call me like that just makes me hornier. "Now, don't be shy and let me hear those sexy moans and screams of yours. All of them." He rubs my clit faster and he gets what he demands. At the same time, he increases the speed of his thrusts and his hips move behind my back synchronized with his fingers. His glorious hard-on colliding with me every time. "Ah, Caah-... Cath!" He exhales and moans my name as I lift my butt and softly rub the head of his fully erect cook after I let him hear one lustful whine escaping from my open mouth.

I can tell he'll be coming any time soon. Same as me. So, I take initiative and grab his hands to make him stop and I pull his fingers out. I want to come with him inside me, but not like this. Hence, I turn to face him; then I smile and suggest him to top as I lay back with my legs around his waist. To Hell with our never-ending fights for control. If this is what I have to do to finally have sex with the handsome Erik Lehnsherr and the powerful Magneto I've felt attracted to for the past few months, then so be it. Positions are not that important as long I get to decide what to do and when it's done. I see him staring down at me and I get to hear him breathe in, deeply, at the unexpected opportunity and view I offer him. I smirk cheekily and nod in approval at his brief indecision to go any further.

Without hesitation, he grabs a condom from the nightstand. Oh, dear. This man is winning my heart little by little with details like this one. I bite my lower lip and hum as I sit up; extending my hands and seizing the packet so I can make this part a bit more enjoyable. Then, I open it, not taking my eyes off Erik's. He exhales noisily and shuts his eyes for a second while I stroke his magnificent boner before putting the condom on. I place its tip on the head of Erik's hard cook with one hand while, with my other hand, I roll the rubber on all the way down his shaft. He gasps while I do so, fighting every impulse to look down or close his eyes again. Next, and not wasting one second, he pushes me back over a pillow; grabbing my thighs at his sides as I get to see the immoral smile possessing his lips.

"Do you like what you see?" I purr laying back seductively.

"Doesn't my evident state tell you I do?" He smiles as he rests his dick on my sex. He deliberately moves back and forth; making me feel the delicious agony of the head of his manhood pressing against my swollen clit as his full length rubs along my folds, over and over again.

"Oh, fuck, Erik... Yes!" I moan softly. My hands interlock on the back of his neck for a moment before I grab his hair; pressing myself against him, looking for more friction.

One of his hands caresses my chest while he rests his weight on the other one, as he whispers: "Mmmm. You have no idea what an exquisite woman you are..." He praises me and stops moving his hips, teasing me with his hard, long shaft resting on my moist slit.

I just want to hit him for daring to take a pause… No matter how much I lie to myself, I need him so badly…

"Shut up. Don’t you want to... Ah! ...Tie me up?" I suggest pressing my wrists together on the bed and over my head; inviting him to. I saw the face he made when he strangled me, and I know about his need to take control. I must win his trust, and allowing him to have my body at his mercy might do the trick. Besides, this is his chance to have me as he always wanted. And, at this point, I'm practically dying for him to take me.

"Oh, can I?" He swallows with difficulty, excited. Once I nod affirmatively, he takes his long forgotten silk tie, until now still resting on one of the corners of the bed; but I stop him before he can do anything with it.

I shake my head and shut my eyes as I can’t speak coherently in this situation. The magnificent specimen of a man above me rests one arm on the headboard of the bed while he slowly presses his manhood harder against my sex, waiting for an explanation.

"That's not what... I meant.” I gasp; all flushed.

"I say I wouldn't use my powers against you, so..." He asks for permission looking eager at me as he keeps pressing against me. He still holds his tie with one hand.

“Fuck. I want you to. Especially if--... Mmn! -It’s like this..." I mutter in between moans. I know I won't be able to stand his teasing any longer. "I want you. And I _trust_ you as Erik _and_ Magneto." I confess and bite my lip seductively.

Just when I finish my sentence, the metallic headboard shrieks and deforms behind me. Before I breathe in again, I'm under him, handcuffed to the bed. I gulp at the very sensation and view. To me, the feeling of his living metal against my skin is the greatest turn-on.

"I love your devotion and the way you trust me." He hisses holding my thigh up. He looks at me in the eye before going any further. I nod and tighten my free leg around him in response. He doesn't wait for another hint and he finally penetrates me in one swift motion. "You're a keeper." He growls against my ear, kissing me one last time on the lips and, then, all the way down to my breastbone and boobs while I moan, adjusting to him. He leisurely thrusts me first; but then, we find our peace in no time. He focuses on the way his body collides against mine, increasing his speed and the volume of his voice with every whimper he hears from me.

The vision he offers is just gorgeous. I get to see him in all his magnificence, completely naked, with his exquisite, broad, fit torso above me, groaning and gulping with a sinful look in his eyes. For a while we get lost in the sensation our bodies cause to each other. He can feel me trembling under his steady but also frantic rhythm and caring touch. As I can't grip him with my hands, I shout both his names and whine at his deep thrusts. Once I do so, I notice how much he likes to have me like this; so I close my eyes, giving myself in. I’m all his; and I don’t care. I’ve craved for this for too long.

"Holly fuck!" I exclaim all of a sudden and once I feel icy fingertips stroking my throat, ribs, and boobs. But I know it can’t be Erik since he's grabbing my thighs with both hands.

When I look down and our gaze met; he grins, amused at my praising words and proud of his work. I blink, making an effort to concentrate, and I see segments of the metallic headboard caressing part of my neck and my sides; to, then, squeeze my nipples as I watch him fucking me.

Just thinking on what's going on; seeing his elated, aroused face while feeling his precise, eager, never-ending thrusts, along with the cold metal against my skin, and my walls squeezing around his dick as it hits my sweet spot…; all that excites me and force me to whimper and close my eyes, considering that it shakes me to my very core like nothing else. And he can tell.

He doesn't stop, though. He keeps pumping into me, faster than ever. We are so close… We move and breathe at the same rhythm. I can feel my orgasm building up in my lower belly when I hear him growl while I gasp. I open my eyes to admire his face, just above mine, with his eyes tightly shut; his brows knitted; his mouth partly opened as he clamps his teeth together. When we lock our eyes I finally comprehend what I like about him.

It’s not just his stunning, smoking-hot body, or how good he’s in bed. Neither it’s his strong supernatural magnetic powers, or what he can do with them. The key is the passion he puts in whatever he does; as his rectitude and honesty that make him so reliable. Although, what I admire of him the most is the fidelity he has to his own beliefs, along with the commitment to his goals. Not to mention all the care, protection and knowledge I get from him whenever he challenges me to be more, to become better and stronger. I look at him and I know I would entrust him with my life if it means I can stay by his side and do something meaningful with it. I would not only give my life for our cause, but I would also give my life for him.

He growls my name and rests his head on my breastbone, murmuring something in German I can’t pick up. But I don’t need to know the language to be aroused by the obscenities he whispers against my boobs as he pecks them. He extends his hand down, between us, and touches my clit right when I need it most.

"Oh, yes...  Magneeetoh!" I finally shout gripping what's left of the bed's headboard as I'm about to come undone.

Down there, he rubs harder and faster while he curses and, still pumping inside me, he utters nonsenses with his mouth on my breasts. He nibbles right between them and sucks one of my sensitive, hard nipples he previously worked out with his powers; making me whimper and scream feeling the sweetest and more intense series of orgasms I’ve had. All this at the exact same time the bed's metallic structure stiffens around me as I clench around him. Immediately Erik removes all the metal from me, so I can hold him with my arms and legs, which makes us come together in ecstasy.

Still reeling in the aftershock of orgasm, he turns on his side and pulls himself out. In response, a small, whimpering sound escapes from my mouth at the lost contact and, before I can say anything, he seizes me with both hands to rest on top of him.

Gods! This ain't over yet.

 


End file.
